A Feudal Era Baby
by SweetDreamer92
Summary: The sequel to A Modern Day Loving. So Sesshomaru has long since got the girl but what will he do when a new kind of drama rears it's ugly head? How will the baby turn out? Finally, how will Kagome's modern family handle a move to the Feudal Era? All these questions and more wait to be seen inside. humor, drama kind of
1. Baby Drama?

**SweetDreamer92: Thanks again to all my reviewers, favoriters and followers!, again I apologize for the prequel's ending. I'm going to lie and say I did that on purpose to see how many people would come to read this one expecting something better. Sequels don't always get the same amount of love :)**

**Warnings: AU, OOC, OC's, mentions of adult situations and themes, language, drinking**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but you already knew that :)**

_'Beast talking'_

'Sesshomaru speaking to the beast'

_Kagome speaking to the beast_

**Well let's see how well I can do...Enjoy**

**One**

Several days after graduation...

"Already?!"

Kagome twirled her hair around her finger nervously around her finger as she avoided eye contact with her sister. Sango wanted to spend some quality time with her sister, it was Summer vacation of course so they had plenty of time but today Sango had reserved. They were sitting in their favorite dessert café from when they were younger, and Kagome had just told Sango what had been making her sick. They had put off telling everyone while final exams and what not were dealt with.

Sango set her spoon down.

"Are you going to yell and scream? Cause if so, I promise I'll get you back when I'm delivering."

Sango shook her head.

"No, I'm not, I was just surprised is all."

Kagome made a face.

"Why?"

"Sesshomaru never seems like the over affectionate type...unless he reserves that for private."

"Yeah, he's reserved because of his family, he doesn't want to develop bad habits."

"I see, well in that case."

Sango got up and threw her arms around her.

"Congratulations!"

Kagome grinned and patted her back.

"Hey why don't you get pregnant too? We can cry and insult our men with ice cream and bad movies for extra company."

Sango laughed.

"Tempting, but I think I'll wait."

"Trying to the responsible?"

"Nope, I'm using you as a test subject, we're sisters so we might just have similar pregnancies."

Kagome giggled a little even though she was concerned about what Sango had in mind.

...

Sesshomaru and Miroku had the kids, they seemed excited about the baby, Miroku felt the need to send them to go play while he acted as Kagome's father and grabbed a beer.

"So, you knocked up my daughter, you have a job son?"

Sesshomaru had to resist the chuckle in the back of his throat, Miroku was taking this so seriously.

"Of course."

"Is it a good job? And by good job I do not mean a paper route, a paper route now a days won't even pay for a pack of diapers."

Miroku frowned watched the smirk forming on Sesshomaru's face.

"Hey hey, no laughing, I have to do this properly."

"B...but you have this constipated look on your face and you're trying to look threatening but failing."

"It is not a constipated look it's an angry face."

"Well you do look angry...at the turd failing to come out."

"Well la dee da, I was trying to make it look dramatic."

"Hey can we..."

Sota stopped and stared at Miroku.

"Dude, are you constipated or something?"

Miroku huffed.

"Constipation has nothing to do with this!"

...

Sango came in and went right upstairs to the room next to Sesshomaru's and Kagome's, Kagome told Sesshomaru that she had picked that room for the baby.

"OK we should get all of Sota's baby things and load up the room." Sango said.

Sesshomaru's gaze narrowed.

"My child is not getting hand-me-downs."

She made a face.

"Didn't Rin get hand-me-downs?"

"No, I bought brand new things for her just as I did for her brother, every child gets the same treatment."

Kagome patted his arm she knew he had taken offense in the fact that she didn't think he could provide for his family, even though Sango hadn't meant it that way.

"But the baby won't notice."

He shook his head, currently Kagome was still alpha however because they were in the human realm and Sango was weaker than him it was still his house. He wasn't going to let another woman control any part of his future children's life no matter how small it was.

"Sango you should keep that stuff for when you and Miroku have a kid, Sesshomaru's family has a specific way of raising their young."

"But mom wanted whichever one of us had a child first to use that stuff...like one of those little inner family traditions."

Sesshomaru frowned knowing she'd struck a nerve and Kagome would bend to her will, he knew he'd lost when he heard her sigh. He also didn't like the fact that her sister was being given favor over him. That wouldn't have been an issue if they were also a demon family, if this had been between him, Inuyasha and Kikyou. He would have backed down no matter his title out of respect for his brother. It wasn't taken lightly to put a wedge in your sibling's relationship.

_Stop growling at me..._

_'I wasn't, how could assume that, whatever _alpha _wants.'_

She flinched as he spat at her, Sesshomaru didn't say a word he pretended like it was fine and asked Miroku to give him a hand. Sango smiled thinking he was just being nice, Kagome shook her head and asked Sango to check on the kids while she made dinner.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm not invalid yet."

"'Kay."

She went downstairs to see if they were in the pool and Kagome moved to the kitchen she hated that sick feeling of guilt that hung over her head. She picked up the phone and called Inutaisho.

"Ah I see." He said after she explained.

"I should have taken his side right?"

"If you feel guilty then I would say so."

"Really...is it really that simple?"

"Yes, for example, Izayoi likes to take trips to the human realm but I was alpha while she pregnant with Inuyasha and I told her 'no' out of concern for our child. No guilt, and because she was over emotional and extra sensitive she was completely satisfied with several gifts from there instead. So, because it's not going to lead to harm for you to buy new things for the baby..."

"Oh I see..." She sighed.

"Don't feel bad Kagome, there is nothing wrong with trying to avoid strong confrontation within the family."

"Couldn't I just compromise and switch between the new crib and the old crib...among other things."

"Well yes, but knowing Sesshomaru it's not about a crib or anything like that anymore, it's simply you putting your sister first."

Kagome moved around the kitchen and Inutaisho cleared his throat.

"Think about it like this, dogs focus heavily on loyalty and if you had two large sized dogs they would naturally compete for their master's affection. Add that to a demon, we respond to things far different than humans do and normally, with more passion. Your sister is feisty, like a cat so putting her first..."

Kagome smiled a little at their family dinner when everyone had met at her graduation, Sango had wanted everything to be perfect and was not pleased when the waiter brought Kagome partially uncooked chicken. After a tongue lashing she had shared her plate with her sister, the man was so mortified he paid for dinner. This had amused Inutaisho and Inukimi to no end. Izayoi, and Kikyou silently snickered while Naraku and Inuyasha were impressed at how much she cared for her sister and her special day.

"I think I see your point..."

"Just go talk to him, it'll be fine."

"Yeah OK, see you later."

"Bye hun."

She hung up and pushed the casserole in the oven and went upstairs to see how the room looked. Of course it was like looking into a time machine, the white crib with blue and green attachments, matching changing table. Everything from the baby toy chest to a selection of sleepwear were in soft colors that could really be used for boys and girls. If the child was a girl most of the dinosaur, and or cowboy themes could be replaced or simply removed. Their mother had been practical at least.

Miroku was finishing sanitizing the crib and everything else was almost sparkling it was so clean. It had been cleaned before being placed in storage but it had been away for some time now better safe than sorry.

"Hey thanks for helping Miroku."

"No problem."

"Did you see where Sesshomaru went?"

"He said he was going on the roof."

Kagome nodded and moved to leave.

"Hey should you be going up there?"

"It's perfectly safe, keep an eye on the casserole."

She left before he could argue.

..

Sesshomaru was laying back on the roof staring at the sky, he looked up when she walked over and sat next to him.

"I'm sorry Sessh, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"It's fine."

"It doesn't sound fine."

"..."

"Don't give me the silent treatment."

"I'm not."

_I am sorry, really...stop growling._

_'You assume I'm growling, maybe it's just a guttural sneeze.'_

She sighed.

"What will make you feel better?"

"Nothing, there's nothing wrong so I can't feel better."

She felt like she had just been snapped at.

"I talked to your dad."

"Great."

"Sesshomaru."

He sat up.

"Kagome I'm fine, stop worrying."

"Really?"

"Yes really."

She raised her hand and stroked him behind the ear she swore she saw his leg begin to twitch before he pulled away with a dark blush on his face.

"D...don't treat me like a common pet."

"But don't you like it? Or would you prefer a belly rub?"

He frowned.

"You're not going to make me smile."

"But momma's big boy loves it when she rubs his belly." she waggled her fingers at him

He scooted away from her.

"Don't you dare."

There was an evil glint in her eyes just before she pounced on him.

...

In the kitchen Sango stared at Miroku.

"Are they doing what I think their doing?"

"...It sure sounds like it, their make up sex is way more inventive than ours."

She flushed.

"Excuse me? And what about that time under the table when we went out for lunch...or the time on the hood of your car just before day break?"

He smirked.

"Well those were pretty fun, my favorite was on the Ferris wheel."

She giggled then checked the casserole.

"I think we have time, want to find out how much space there is under the table?"

"I'd love to."

...

Kohaku pushed open the door coming up and upon hearing what was happening promptly grabbed Sota and Rin by the waist and pulled them back before closing the door.

"On second thought, let's wash up in the bathroom down here first."

"'kay."

Rin bounced down the stairs and Sota looked at Kohaku.

"Weird noises are coming from under the table, aren't they?"

"Oh yeah."

"Okay that's all I needed to know, hey Rin wait up!"

...

Dinner was...less awkward then you would think, everyone was silent and Kohaku and Sota simply pretended they didn't know what had been going on.

Even though it was difficult.

**End Chapter**

**SweetDreamer92: Heh, so I hope that was OK, I thought we needed some different types of drama besides crazed ex, hope to see you for the next chapter.**


	2. Re-meeting the fam

**SweetDreamer92: and it continues... I have altered the road to child birth I tried to fix the time line so over a month has already gone by from when she found out she was pregnant to this chapter :P**

**Warnings: a little bit of violence**

**'Other thoughts' **

**Two**

A week or so later Kagome frowned when she woke up with pain, she pushed herself up and touched her stomach she got up and went to the bathroom to look in the mirror. A decent sized bump had already begun to form.

"Sesshomaru..." she whined.

She heard rustling of blankets before he appeared in the doorway.

"What's wrong?"

She blushed, he'd always looked that good fresh out of bed right? He stared at her for a few seconds before he smirked.

"If that's what you're after you didn't really need to get out of bed."

She stuttered then shook her head.

"No...no, I have a bump on my stomach."

"As you should."

"I just found out I was pregnant, there shouldn't be a bump."

"Kagome, our child isn't human demons do not have the same gestation period as humans, especially a demon in my blood line."

Kagome frowned and he smiled.

"The baby is fine, but will give you hell if you stress yourself out for no reason."

She didn't seem convinced.

"If it makes you feel better mother Izayoi was pregnant with Inuyasha for four months."

"I thought you said he came early..."

"By a couple of weeks."

"So I should be bigger then?"

"No."

"Sesshomaru I want a healthy baby!"

He walked over and pulled her against him.

"The children are plenty healthy, royal demons expel a nutrient that hardens the stomach and makes a sort of sac around the child for him or her to grow in safely. The child doesn't show outward growth until after the first month."

She cocked her head.

"Children?"

He smirked.

"I assure you, I'm pleased with myself."

She blushed when he winked.

"So...shouldn't I be even bigger if their twins?"

"Love you're the alpha of a royal dog demon pack, your adopted children turn into puppies and you can speak to me with your mind, I don't think now is the time to start questioning things."

She bit her lip before she giggled, he had a point.

"Fine...but Izayoi was older than me, could the baby come even earlier for me?"

"Maybe, depends on how stubborn they are."

He kissed her forehead and she huffed.

"...You know what their gender is don't you?"

"May have crossed my mind."

"You still don't like the baby's room?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"You wouldn't tell me the gender to ensure that when Sango goes out to buy stuff she has to take it all back so you can do it."

"That may have also crossed my mind...and believe me it has nothing to do with human technology being unable to identify the gender of a demon baby."

Kagome frowned he sighed.

"Going to make me tell you, she could do whatever she likes with _my _child."

Kagome sighed.

"No I'm not going to make you tell me...I'll just change the subject."

He leaned against the counter and looked at her.

"What about my training?"

"You could do that at any time."

"Sesshomaru, I don't feel like much of anything, I think you're putting it off because you want to be alpha."

He frowned.

"I am not, I want you to be safe."

"What about those harmless tests your mother talked about?"

"Do you really want to work on your sense of smell while you're pregnant and sensitive to everything?"

She giggled again.

"OK you have a point."

"But I'll humor you, if you can take a request of mine."

"What is it?"

"The shower looks a little dirty...we should _clean _it."

She blinked then blushed darkly as he smirked, handsome bastard that he is, he didn't need to be alpha really he sort of already had her wrapped around his finger, but in the good way.

"Fine, lead the way."

...

Later in the day they went to the park, Kagome cocked her head wondering how they could do any sort of the training with the family around. Especially since Sota was the only one who knew the new additions of the family weren't all that normal.

_Sess?_

_'Be patient my sweet take a look around.'_

She looked around and her gaze stopped on a little girl helping her mother with her new baby brother.

**'I wonder if mommy loves him more than me?'**

Kagome sat up straighter and glanced at Sesshomaru who smirked at her.

"You don't have much longer before my blood effects you fully, since you like to bite so often, all of your powers will get stronger."

"But weren't they already strong?"

"Of course not, you had to have contact to read minds clearly, now you can do so without them knowing, soon you won't even have to physically be next to a person to hear what their thinking."

Kagome stared at him, he crossed his arms.

"Don't try to read my thoughts, I have a block up."

"Why?!"

"Because you'll give me a hard time."

"What for?"

_'Because he intends to keep the children away from Sango.'_

"Sesshomaru." she said sternly.

He frowned.

"What, she can see them any time."

"Sesshomaru you can't stop Sango from picking them up."

"I have to."

"Why?"

"New born dog demon pups do not like too much contact from men and women whom are not their parents."

Kagome cocked her head.

"They don't?"

"Ask my father for confirmation, a female maid picked me up to bathe me and I bit off one of her fingers. The same maid gave me a pat on the head when I hurt myself climbing on spiked rocks and I didn't feel the need to attack her."

She glanced down at her hidden stomach.

"And what about Miroku."

She grunted at the needle pains that went up her side, Sesshomaru pulled her against him and stroked her stomach. Minutes later the pain was gone.

"We are still not completely mated, even then the children won't want other men touching them at all. My species tends to be very respectful of their father, other women can touch because the child will always recognize that no woman can replace their mother."

Kagome made a face and he smiled.

"I love mother Izayoi, I've known her for a long time, but if I was in trouble I wouldn't go to her."

Kagome nodded then sighed.

"You know, we're going to need to explain that you aren't human sooner rather than later."

He nodded.

"Whenever you would like to is fine."

"Sesshomaru..."

"It's your decision Kagome."

Just what she needed, her sister would call her a nut and Miroku would wonder if Sesshomaru got her involved in a cult.

"Perhaps, we should take them to the Feudal era."

...

It took thirty minutes to explain what was unique about Sesshomaru and his family, ten seconds for Sango to freak, four seconds for Miroku to check her for a high temperature. Forty five minutes to convince that the demon horse wouldn't eat them, fifteen minutes for them to freak at the scene change, thirty seconds for them to scream at the employee's various appearances. An hour to get them to stop screaming the first time Jinenji walked in with a spiked club in hand, and four hours to calm them down and prove that they weren't in danger or dreaming.

Kagome was laying in their bedroom blocking out light with the heavy blanket, her head was pounding. She looked up as the door opened and Sesshomaru walked in, he closed the door and moved to sit on the bed next to her.

"Are you alright?"

"Maybe."

"Sango wants to see you."

"No...no more screaming."

"She seems fine now, my mother took her around and showed her all of the creepier demons so she wouldn't be caught off guard."

"'Seems' being the key word, I'll talk to her tomorrow."

"Very well,do you want me to bring you anything?"

"Lay down with me." she muttered.

He smiled softly then got up to tell one of the servants Kagome's message, he locked the door and got in bed with her he reached up to rub her temples as she moved against him.

...

Izayoi handed a cup of water to Sango before she sat next to her.

"All better?"

"Yeah I think so."

She looked up as an adorable girl about Rin's age appeared by Izayoi's side, Sango smiled slightly.

"Hello."

"Hi."

"I'm Sango what's your name?"

She looked at Izayoi who smiled and nodded.

"I'm Kanna, my daddy is in charge of the war stuff."

"...This is Inuyasha's daughter?"

"Yes, she's a bit frail, we don't take her to the human realm, you remember Kagome?"

Kanna smiled a little more.

"Is Lady Kagome here?"

"She is but she's not feeling well, you can see her tomorrow."

Kanna smiled and nodded, she patted Sango's knee then moved to leave.

"I'm going to go play with Rin now, nice to meet you."

Sango nodded and Kanna faded from view.

"Lady..."

Izayoi shook her head then smiled.

"Izayoi, why did Sesshomaru pick my sister?"

"He did not, but fate did."

...

The next morning Kagome got up and glanced at Sesshomaru who was still sound asleep, she reached over to run her fingers through his hair. He opened his eyes but they were red, she smiled slightly as he pulled her closer.

She liked being fully wakened like this.

**End Chapter**

**SweetDreamer92: Well there you go :P**


End file.
